<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make You Feel My Love by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069587">Make You Feel My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make You Feel My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/gifts">wingheads</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It starts off because the day was exhausting enough that Tony forgot himself, and Steve was too busy grinning dopily to say anything about it - he just held Tony close. Which worked perfectly fine to help Tony relax. Always did. Supersoldiers were warm and comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed so much of that lately, warmth and comfort. He'd even bought hot bottles and pads to put around his lower back, cold ones for his ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was getting harder and harder to not glare at those every time he took off his socks, though. The pads helped, but nothing could prevent the damn things from swelling steadily throughout the day, until all Tony could compare them too were big fat goal posts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being pregnant was great. Knowing he and Steve would soon welcome a small human they had made with their own two hands — and dicks — was magical, and if he thought about it too long, it made him cry sometimes. But being sick throughout the first trimester, and retaining all the water he'd ever drunk until he could practically hear it slosh inside him with every step? Not so great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not being able to go to the bathroom without sitting down because he couldn't even see his dick anymore? Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this, he could get used to. Sitting on Steve's lap after a way too long day of doing way too many things that didn't consist of staying in bed all day with his husband, turned out to be Tony's new favorite thing within seconds of having done it for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did it again the next day. And then once more in that same day, and again that Saturday, and every day until eventually, they were sitting, Tony on Steve's lap and Steve's arms around him, Steve's face in his neck, and Steve hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is nice." He said, and Tony hummed in return. It was. It was so nice it was all Tony could ever think about now when he had to go around and do Iron Man stuff, and SI things, and his body screamed at him to sit back down. In Steve's lap. "I love that you do this every day now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's voice was so rich with satisfaction, his breath so hot in Tony's neck and the fact that they agreed about this, and the pleasure of being wound around each other like this… it all made Tony sigh, a soft little thing that sounded almost ridiculous in its happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shrugged a bit so Steve would look up. He had that rumpled look, almost exactly like he did when he woke up with pillow mark on his face, except the indent in his cheek was from Tony's beat-up, too small MIT shirt, and the redness of his left cheek was all due to their sharing warmth for close to an hour. He was gorgeous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a hand on Steve's red cheek, Tony leaned down to the other side and whispered in his ear, "Take me to bed, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he'd been sitting anywhere else, Tony wouldn't have noticed the instant effect his words had on his husband, but as it was, with their groins practically stuck to one another through nothing but thin sweatpants and thin underwear, Tony giggled when he felt it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take that as meaning you're in." He laughed, and laughed again when Steve blushed on the spot, and then picked him up without saying another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being carried from one room to the next by a horny, yet still mindful, husband was definitely another on Tony's short list of favorite things. It made it hard to control his laughter, or his own arousal for that matter. Steve didn't often go caveman on him, but boy, was it rewarding when he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feeling it, baby?" Tony grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked as out of breath as he sounded when he leaned over Tony on their bed, pushing pillows this way and that to accommodate Tony's ache of a back. Mindful. This man was always so fucking caring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank God month number seven meant Tony had regained some kind of control on his emotions. He wanted to enjoy this without tears in his eyes, thank you very much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna love you so good, honey, so good." Steve whispered in his ear, most certainly payback for Tony's own whisper, and the subsequent reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Tony moan, so, that'd be a win for Rogers here. Another win? The way he hooked his fingers in Tony's sweatpants and boxers and yanked them off him in one go, like he could do that in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of it was a blur, like it generally was when Steve put his hands on him — a mess of kisses that had both teeth and tongue to them, Steve's lips dragging down Tony's throat as soon as he had pulled his shirt off him, large hands closing around his hips to keep him in place while Steve sucked his cock like Tony would disappear if he took his mouth off him… All the while Tony arched off the bed, his legs kicked at nothing, his toes curled and his own mouth hung open, letting filthy whimpers out, demanding more, whispering broken pleas and praises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve unraveled him, every time. He unwrapped what made Tony himself, to get to the molten hot version of him who breathed to have Steve inside him. The fact that Tony's seven-month pregnant belly sat between them didn't stop Steve. If anything, it seemed to spur the man on every time he so much as glanced at it, at the proof that they would be dads come another two months or so. Sixty days and as much drive and desire between them as if they were trying to conceive right here and now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing what exactly he was doing or saying at any given moment of the two of them having sex was always difficult on Tony, and possibly unnecessary too, but when Steve rolled him onto his side and hugged his body from behind, entering him in one smooth thrust that had him panting in Tony's ear, Tony had enough sense left in him to grab Steve's arms and wind them tighter around him. Steve made love to him, just like he'd said, softly and yet devastatingly enough that Tony forgot his own name, and forgot to keep his mouth shut long enough for more and more declarations to escape him. Words of how much he loved Steve, and groaned out promises of forever. Gentle vows and even softer hopes of them being good parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sweaty, and exhausted, and happier than he had ever been by the time they both came, muffled shouts of a climax that put stars in Tony's eyes falling in each other's ears. It took a long time for them to come back to their senses, and an even longer time for them to shift and let go of each other so they could clean up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was a thing, Tony's stomach reminded them both, and so they got up, and made their way back to their living-room. Trays and movies never got old, and neither did sitting on Steve's lap to do both, so Tony went right back to where he had been earlier, and Steve was quick to put his arms around him again, like nothing had happened, even though everything had — Tony sighed in his husband's neck, and fed him another bite of pizza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," he said, kissing Steve's cheek, and biting his lip when it made Steve smile at him and pull him even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they fell asleep on the couch that night, neither of them were bothered, even though Tony's body would probably scream in the morning. But then again, everything was made better by being this close to Steve, warm, comfortable and loved. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>